Legacy of Darkness
by godsofancientpast
Summary: Yubel and her king are reunited after many years, but only in time to face the powers of the Light of Destruction again. With Jaden only just beginning to understand his powers he must now to go Duel Academy and hope that school work doesn't interfere with his ever present destiny to save the world. AU GX rewrite where Yubel is good and Jaden knows he's the Supreme King.
1. Prologue: Eyes of the Damned

**So here we go with yet another Yugioh story. I bet you guys were surprised right? Not really, it's all that's actually on this account. While I haven't actually finished any of my stories yet, I've been having some health issues as well as motivation issues, so I haven't been writing. I came up with this idea recently however and decided that if I was going to write, now was a good time to do it. This is yet another GX AU where Jaden is aware of being the Supreme King and actually has Yubel as an ally. Needless to say, its going to change quite a bit of things in the story line. I'll be starting by following the episodes pretty much as they come along, but eventually things are going to start diverting from canon. Hope you guys are ready to see what actually happens as we continue this story.**

* * *

 **I'd also like to note that I deleted my story "Windows to the Soul". While I don't like to discontinue stories I realized that I no longer had any interest in writing that one and I didn't even have the original files. Needless to say I had over twelve chapters already written and couldn't post or even open any of them because they were corrupted on me. So instead of working out that headache I just deleted it and plan to replace that story with this one. Considering it didn't have many favorites or followers I didn't think it would be a huge deal, so here's another story.**

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking around for those of you who've been patient enough to wait. It really does mean a whole lot to me.**

* * *

Prologue: Eyes of the Damned

* * *

She had failed. Not just in protecting her king, but in protecting the one man that she had loved since she had met him when they were both children. She'd vowed she would protect him, knowing that the law forbid them from marrying each other. He was the prince after all, and she was just a child of one of the man servants. She still loved him though, and she had been more than willing to give up everything to help him. Her beauty, her humanity, her very soul. They all belonged to him. But she didn't even have the power to help him.

It was still fresh in her mind, playing over and over again like a nightmare. The battle had begun, and her young king didn't have the control over the Gentle Darkness yet. Though he had been chosen to keep the Light of Destruction at bay none of them were prepared to face the monsters that had come. She had been unable to save him, watching him dying right in front of her but still begging them to not give her this fate. She didn't care if they sealed her into the Spirit World though. She had failed her duty, and she wanted to be left alone with her own thoughts, to never forget what she had lost. Even in her prison however, she was aware.

The world had changed. Humans had long stopped being able to sense and reach into the spirit world to contact the spirits within, but suddenly things had changed. The monsters began to be called back one by one to the world of humans, helping them in battles like before. However the humans were now using flimsy pieces of paper instead of stone slabs, and the monsters weren't actually summoned like before. Their spirits could touch the world of humans, but they weren't actually there. Few humans could actually see them, so most of the time the creatures didn't even bother letting themselves appear when against another foe, though their powers were summoned nonetheless.

Yubel didn't care, and she didn't want to leave her prison. She had grown cold and hard, more like the fiend they had created originally than the creature that she had once been. It had been too long here in her prison, but she didn't want to think about the fact that she was still here, alive, while the one person she had ever loved was gone forever. When she first felt someone trying to contact her, she resisted fiercely, snarling within her prison and refusing to be released. She didn't want to follow anyone else's commands, not even if it meant she could free herself from this prison. As much as getting revenge tempted her, she wasn't remotely interested in following the foolish orders of some human. Let them summon her powers, but not her.

It wasn't until the familiar sense of something else slapped her that she utterly froze. She knew that power, the gentle caress of darkness against her as someone attempted again to summon her spirit. Did they even know what they were doing? It reminded her painfully of what she had once lost, and she felt tears coming unbidden to her eyes. However since she was no longer struggling she felt the darkness latch onto her firmly and pull her from her prison and straight into another world. She blinked at the sudden influx of light, looking around curiously for the source of it. The sun was up, of course, and it was around midday. She was currently standing in the middle of what appeared to be a park, facing a boy that was around thirteen or so with a smirk on his face. There was a strange device strapped to his arm with cards on it.

Across from her was another creature, a duel spirit that seemed to flinch away from her rather intimidating appearance. It was a Flame Swordsman, carrying his ridiculous flaming sword. He wore all blue, with his orange insect like helmet and the various blades coming off of his shoulders. Far from being the strongest monster she'd ever seen, she was a little surprised to see his attack points had risen so high, but supposed it didn't really matter. The boy across from her had dark hair and a pudgy face along with smirking brown eyes. Obviously some kind of bully and quickly becoming annoying. She crossed her arms, her wings flaring a bit.

"That's your big play?" the boy across from her asked. "a monster with no attack points? You're worse than I thought!"

"I actually summoned it," a voice cried happily from behind her.

Yubel instantly froze, her mind going blank for a few seconds as the boy in front of her smirked. She knew that voice anywhere, and she'd never forgotten it. Sure, he sounded a lot younger than she remembered him sounding, but she knew it still. Slowly she turned her head over her shoulder to look, feeling her breath catch in her throat despite herself. The boy was small, most of his brown hair (nearly burn orange on top) hidden behind a red cap. He wore simple clothes, but she knew those smiling brown eyes anywhere. They flicked to her, and widened when they saw her looking, so his smile only grew. Yubel felt her heart flutter. He had seen her, and he had smiled at her.

While seeing Duel Spirits was strange for humans, that's not what bothered her. She wasn't the kind of creature that children would just smile at, and she knew it. Her skin was a sickly magenta color, and she wore black clothing that hardly covered her. Her hands were claws, and only one of her legs had a human foot on it, the other more dragon like in appearance. Her body was split in half, the right half being female with a breast and rounded hip, and the other being the muscular form of a man. She had dragon like wings, and three eyes. The one of the right was orange while the other was teal, and in the center of her forehead was a yellow eye with a red iris. Her hair was violet on the left and silver on the right, and her lips were teal.

She was the stuff of nightmares, and yet this child behind her had smiled at her like it was completely normal. Now she understood the darkness she felt, the darkness bonded to his very soul even though he had obviously been reborn into a world she hardly understood. For a long while Yubel just stared at him, taking in his face and every feature like it had been an eternity since she'd seen him last. It almost seemed like it. She was thanking every god and spirit she could name for this second chance to be with him, to see him again. Her eyes flicked instead to his life point counter, seeing he only had 200 left. Now she was angry.

How dare this brat bully her king. How dare he try and hurt him, even if this was just a holographic game and not real like those that came before. Her flaming eyes turned back towards the boy in front of her, making his monster even more nervous. Instead of the usual 1800 attack points, the creature now had 2100, while her king had obviously lowered his life points by that point. Despite only having 1800 life points, he was completely unaware of the monstrous powers she possessed. And he obviously couldn't see her or his own spirit, she he didn't know to be nervous.

" _Call an attack,_ " she told the boy. She wasn't sure how much he actually knew about dueling, but he seemed confused. " _Trust me. I'm a tough girl. I can handle it._ "

The boy was obviously unsure if he should do it, glancing up at her with wide eyes. She could tell why, considering she didn't have any attack or defense points. The only thing that had ever managed to do however was put her opponent off their guard, like their opponent was. She could hear him shifting behind her and turned to give him a pointed look and hoping not to scare him. What she ended up giving him was almost one of begging, like she was pleading that he trusted her. The boy shifted on his feet and looked down.

"But I don't want you to be hurt," he said quietly, quiet enough that the other boy wouldn't hear but just loud enough that she could. Her eyes softened.

" _You always were so soft,_ " she purred quietly. Then she raised her voice so she could be sure the boy could hear her. " _Read my effect, then tell me if you're still scared._ "

The boy stared at her a moment, then down again at the device on his arm. For a while he seemed to just stare at the card as well before finally reading it. Suddenly his face lit up with understand and he made a slight "oh" sound in surprise. She had to fight the urge to giggle and remember that she was supposed to be his guard. She couldn't make herself look soft now. But it was adorable the way the boy was worried about her. It seemed to take him a moment, but she was patient (unlike their now fuming opponent who was still waiting for his turn). Seemed like the kid needing some teaching, but Yubel had all the time in the world. He looked up with determined eyes.

"Yubel attacks your Flame Swordsman," Jaden declared.

"Seriously?" the older boy scoffed. "Can you not do math?"

Yubel smirked though, seeing the terrified look on the other monster's face. Raising her wings her eyes suddenly began to glow as she looked into his eyes. He immediately bristled as she leaped forward, landing a punch on his jaw before returning to where she had been before. The surprised monster staggered a little, more in surprise than pain. Yubel couldn't really attack though, so it wasn't that surprising. She just looked down, as if checking her fingernails for dirt. The boy across from them started to laugh.

"You really did it," he laughed. "You really are dumb, Yuki. Well, I won, so hand over your best card like a good little boy."

"But you didn't win," her kind pointed out with a smile. The other boy looked down at his life points and gasped in horror.

"That's impossible," he cried. "You must have cheated!"

"Nope," the boy behind her giggled. "That's Yubel's Special Effect. She can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage I would have taken gets dealt directly to you."

For a while there was silence as the battle ended and the holographic image of the other monster disappeared. Yubel smirked to herself as she flew over to her young King, noticing that he was smiling happily at her card. It made her heart leap, and she vowed she wasn't going to leave him alone again. She was going to protect him for as long as she could, and this time she wasn't going to let anything tear them apart. He hadn't seemed to have noticed that she wasn't gone yet, but she couldn't help it. She refused to disappear back in the spirit realm now that she'd found him. She, like a good guard, would remain unseen and unheard, but nearby at all times.

"That card's wasted on a brat like you," the older boy suddenly snapped, sneering as he crossed the space between them. "Give it here." The younger boy immediately gripped it closer to his chest.

"No way," he cried. "I can't give my friend away! That's wrong!"

"Just shut up and give me the card if you don't want to get hurt!" the other boy snapped.

The older boy grabbed the younger one's arm, making him yelp in pain. That, along with his threat to hurt him, made Yubel see red. She immediately reached between the two, her taloned hand slamming shut on his arm with an audible snap. The older boy immediately shouted in pain and dropped her young king in surprise, attempting to step back away from his invisible attacker. Yubel's eyes were flaming as his eyes darted around in surprise, trying to figure out what was causing him pain. Before she could punish him for hurting her young king however, she found someone tugging on her arm. She looked down and noticed the younger boy's scared expression.

"Y-Yubel," he gasped. "No, don't hurt him!"

Yubel wasn't surprised, not really. He'd always been rather kind, so she just huffed and dropped the boy's arm. He fell heavily to the ground, his eyes wide and darting around. Seeing nothing, the boy just let out a terrified shriek and ran off the other way, leaving Yubel with her young king. The demonic looking spirit just crossed her arms and glared after him, as if daring him to come back. The boy did no such thing, and the child beside her seemed to slump a little, looking lonely. Yubel blinked, turning to look at him and found herself frowning at him. He looked so sad. She reached out and laid a gentle hand on his head, not quite patting it but at least letting him know that she was there, for good or worse. He offered her a sad smile.

" _Why do you look so sad?_ " she asked. " _He was a bully that tried to steal your cards._ "

"I know but," he said quietly. "I just hoped he'd want to be my friend..."

Somehow the sad way that the boy said it made her heart break. How was it possible that someone like her young king didn't have any friends? She didn't know but she didn't really care either. She wasn't going to let him be alone ever again, no matter what it took. She watched him for a long moment, then knelt down in front of the boy. She was already much taller than he was, and probably would be taller than he would ever be. Not that she really cared. She liked this form better. She had her shield to protect her from any damage she would have taken, and she was more than willing to use it for him. When the boy looked up at her she smiled and lifted his chin with a single finger.

" _Don't think you don't have friends,_ " she told him. " _I'll always be here for you._ "

The smile the boy gave her in return was blinding, and Yubel couldn't help but feel her wings relax a little bit as her eyes softened at him. She was the guard, the demoness with the heart of the female dragon sealed into her chest. It had created a monster, but it had given her the power to finally protect the person that she loved. Even if he never loved her again, or they could never be together because she was a duel spirit and he was a human, she would be fine with all of that as long as he continued to smile. The boy rushed forward and hugged her, and she just let out a low hum as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

The whole world could fall down on top of her, but she would be fine as long as her young kind was happy.

* * *

"Do we have to, Yubel?" Jaden asked, looking unnerved at the thought.

It had already been about a year, and her young king -Jaden, she had to remind herself several times- had been growing well. At least as well as a young human could. Physically he didn't look any different, but that was all right. It was his mental progress she was more proud of. He had been learning well from her as she taught him carefully to play duel monsters with those flimsy little cards of his. He wasn't in any danger learning it since most humans didn't even know that the monsters they summoned had souls, but she was aware by now that some people could make duels dangerously real. Jaden was one of those people, and she was a dangerous opponent.

" _We do,_ " she admitted, a little guilty to tell the boy so when obviously he didn't like to hurt others. " _I know you don't like hurting others, but it's the only way._ "

"To do what?" Jaden asked with a slight pout. "You won't tell me. Besides, no one wants to be my friend because every time someone duels you they end up in a coma."

" _I told you,_ " Yubel said quietly. " _You have powers Jaden. I'll teach you to control them when the time is right, but we can't do that yet. Not until we finish making something special. That's what all of this is for. I promise I'll tell you everything when the time is right. Please, just trust me._ "

"I trust you," the boy's mumbled reply came.

But even Yubel could tell he wasn't happy to see his friend facing off against yet another duelist. This one was his age, a pretty little girl with red hair and blue eyes. She looked nervous, understandable considering the creature that was now standing in front of her. She had summoned a fairly powerful monster, all things considering, but it wasn't powerful enough to stop Yubel from doing what she had to. She had to remind herself sadly that it was for her king, as much as he hated it. They needed to have this ready, just in case something went wrong. She doubted the Light of Destruction had been defeated. Once they found out about Jaden, they were going to come for him.

The monster in front of them was a Chimera the flying Mythical Beast. The two headed monster stood on four legs with its wings outstretched. It certainly wasn't a monster that should have been easily scared of her, but it seemed the creature still remembered the rumors of a creature like her. It growled uneasily at her as Jaden had a silent debate with himself. Sighing, he set a face down card instead and then looked up at the girl. She frowned, drawing a card and obviously trying to look at anything else but Yubel. She could practically hear Jaden mentally begging the girl not to attack, but of course the girl didn't hear her. She just put the card she'd drawn into her hand and then pointed at Yubel with a look of determination on her face.

"Chimera," she called. "Get that ugly thing off the field!"

Yubel snorted out loud at the thought of someone calling her ugly. Honestly if that kind of thing would have bothered her she wouldn't have agreed to become this monster in the first place. Chimera didn't look happy about it, but dutifully followed his master's orders and leaped forward with a roar towards the creature standing in font of him. Before his claws ever reached her vines sprouted around her, creating a barrier that kept her from being hurt. At nearly the same time, similar vines sprouted and sent electricity sparking around the girl. Feeling her chance, Yubel raised her hand to absorb the energy the girl had, and she slumped unconscious as the duel ended.

"Should we call someone?" Jaden asked nervously as I returned to his side.

" _You can if you want,_ " Yubel said quietly, noticing his sad face. She placed a hand on top of his head. " _It'll make sense soon. I promise._ "

"When will you tell me?" he asked.

" _Soon,_ " she promised.

With that, she faded even from his sight, resting instead in the flimsy paper card that he used to summon her. She still refused to leave again for the spirit world, even knowing that he could easily summon her back with. She didn't want to miss anything of his life. She wanted to know if he needed protection at any moment. She didn't have the power to manefest herself into a real form like she had before, but she had lost a lot of practice in that prison. Right now this would have to do. Jaden sighed, putting his deck away and hurrying off to find an adult who could help move the now comatose girl to where she would be safe.

* * *

"All of this was for a card?" Jaden asked, peering at the card she held in her hand. She nodded gravely as she handed it to him. He held it carefully.

" _Not just any card,_ " she replied. " _This is Super Polymerization. It allows the user to fuse any monster from their side of the field or their opponent's. It was destroyed some time ago, but it needed to be remade for our purposes._ "

"Why?" Jaden asked simply, his eyes shining with curiosity. She couldn't help but smile a little at him, but she was worried too, and it showed.

" _Because if we did not,_ " she said, choosing her words carefully. " _Someone else would. And we can't let anyone else get their hands on this card. Listen, Jaden. You have to protect this card with your life, and I'll protect you with mine. This card is dangerously strong. You can't use it in a duel, but you can't let anyone else get it. Do you understand? We have to protect it._ "

Confusion lit the boy's features for a long moment as he turned his chocolate brown eyes down again towards the card. For a while he said nothing, then he looked up again and nodded. Yubel couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she saw him do this. It was true though. The card was far too powerful to be in the hands of anyone but the Supreme King of Darkness, which this boy was slowly but surely becoming. Their enemies could come up with hundreds of ways to use this card to make sure that the Light of Destruction won, but she and Jaden had to fight them back and keep them at bay. If they didn't...well she couldn't imagine it would be good.

"But Yubel," the boy said in a quiet voice, as if afraid she would be angry for asking. "Who are we protecting it from?"

Yubel watching him for a long moment, before finally sighing. He looked alarmed to see the tough duel spirit suddenly sag like she had an enormous weight on her shoulders. Casting the house a quick glance, she made sure that his parents weren't at home. She didn't want anymore talks about taking him to a therapist for being "different" while she was around. She didn't want them to think their house was haunted too now or something. They couldn't be blamed for not knowing their son's importance, but it irked her to no end. Folding her wings she carefully bent down and scooped the boy up against her chest, carrying him over to the bed before sitting down and depositing him in her lap. She wrapped her arms around him, her claws dangling to either side as she laid her chin on his head. The boy didn't move except to nestle closer to the creature. She let out a low hum as he did.

" _I think its time I told you something important,_ " she said.

She knew from the sudden way he shifted that she had his attention. He was trying to look serious, but his face was lit up with delight at the thought of hearing something from Yubel. She chuckled quietly when she saw his excitement, then waited for the boy to settle into her lap again and grow still. She let out a quiet growl, wondering where to start. This wasn't exactly a happy topic, and he was still just a kid. He wouldn't get it all right away, so she'd have to make it as simple as possible. Sighting, she brought him closer to her chest. Jaden blinked but didn't try to pull away either.

" _A long time ago,_ " she said, carefully beginning her tale. " _the universe was created out of the chaos and darkness that existed. Life began to grow here on our world and in other planes of existence, nurtured by this darkness. But then a light came, the Light of Destruction. It sought to destroy the world and everything in it, so the Gentle Darkness rose to fight it._ "

"But I thought darkness was bad and light was good," Jaden interjected. Yubel smiled at him.

" _Sometimes that is true,_ " she replied. " _but not always. Now, can I continue?_ " The boy nodded. " _All right. Once, when the human and spirit worlds were closer together there was a boy chosen to use the powers of the Gentle Darkness. He had a guard too, and they fought a war against the Light of Destruction. They won, but not before the final battle where the boy died and his guard was sealed away. Now, years later, they're both back. And that means the Light of Destruction will come back too even if there's no kingdom to fight._ "

For a long while Jaden said nothing, squirming a little as he tried to make sense of the uncomfortable information. She didn't say anything just giving him time to digest the information she'd just given him. She knew it wasn't really an easy thing for anyone to just accept. She waited until he quieted and stilled again. Before she could speak however, the boy asked a question that she knew she was going to have to answer.

"Who are they?" he asked.

" _Well,_ " she sighed. " _I'm the guard. And you're the boy. Jaden you are the Supreme King of Darkness. That's what I meant when I said you had powers. You were reborn again._ "

"But that's good right?" he asked innocently, turning to look at him with his sparkling brown eyes. "That means you're not alone."

Yubel felt her breath catch in her throat in a way that she had felt many times over the short time she had known Jaden. She didn't question how he just accepted her explanation without complaint, or the fact that he had assumed she'd been lonely. She was just struck once again by how much he was like the man she had fallen in love with. She had spent a long time in her prison, wanting nothing more than to try and live with the fact that she'd lost everything. She didn't care about duty or even revenge. But just being with Jaden, even if he was reborn from the king she had once loved so dearly, had awoken those feelings again.

She supposed that he'd always been like that. Even at a young age he'd managed to inspire his army to fight against an army they should not have won a war against. Even when he'd just been a child first learning his powers he had managed to assure everyone that he could control it and he would do anything to keep the powers of light at bay. And now, here he was, talking to the most broken creature she'd ever known. He made her feel powerful again, made her remember the path they had walked before and might walk hundreds of times until they finally defeated the light forever. She drew the boy closer to her chest again and purred.

" _You're right,_ " she said quietly. " _I'm not. And I thank you for that. So I won't leave you alone either. When you're older I'll make sure to teach you how to use your powers, but you don't have to worry about that now._ "

Yubel felt him wrap his small arms around her neck (in an awkward position considering the fact that they were both facing the same direction and so he was reaching behind him to do it). Even so, she smiled and began purring louder at the touch, which made the boy giggle.

* * *

Yubel couldn't help but watch the boy with some concern. She had been carefully teaching the boy the basics to learning his powers, and it had already been a few years. But he wasn't exactly the most social person. True, he would smile and be friendly if he ever met someone. He could easily make friends too if he tried, but he rarely talked to anyone at school. It didn't help help that many of the children at school were too afraid to approach him because of their previous battles with her.

If they knew he had her in his deck they wouldn't even come over to say hello. He hadn't summoned her in a long time, though his deck wasn't exactly the best that he could didn't want to be the one that kept him from making friends.

" _Hey Jaden,_ " she called suddenly, making him jump despite knowing she was there. Luckily no one was there to think that he was crazy for talking back to her. " _I think I need to rebuild your deck. No, I think you need two decks._ "

"Huh?" he asked, turning to look at her with surprise. "Why?"

" _Please,_ " she scoffed. " _I can see how the other kids avoid you because of me. I'd rather you had friends instead of just hanging out with me all day._ "

"What?" he cried, practically panicking. "Yubel, don't leave me!"

She knew why he looked like that. She was the only one who really understood what it was he was actually going through, the pain and confusion at trying to learn powers a boy his age shouldn't have had. She was the friend who had always been there for him and encouraged him when he needed it. She was a constant presence in his life. Instead of letting herself show how touched she was by this, she scoffed and crossed her arms, but not before knocking the bill of the red cap he insisted on wearing backwards down. He pulled his cap back on before it flew off.

" _Who said I was going anywhere?_ " she asked. " _I'm your guard, remember? I'm here to stay. That's what the two decks are for. One will be a deck specifically built for me. The other will be the deck you usually use. That way people would be more willing to hang out with you._ "

"Thanks, Yubel," Jaden said with a huge smile.

She would be lying if she said that the smile didn't bring a small smile to her own face and make her heart race.

* * *

"Evil Heroes?" Jaden asked with some unease and worry as he looked through the deck. Yubel just nodded.

" _That's right,_ " she replied. " _There are some Elemental Heroes in there too, but most of the deck centers around Evil Heroes. They're definitely dark creatures, but then again so am I. You're going to learn to use their powers in battle. Do you understand why?_ "

"Because my powers over darkness?" he guessed.

" _Partially,_ " she admitted. " _But its also because they're rare and strong creatures. And also because they're considered evil. They're also called heroes though, so they can choose to be good if they want. So its up to you to make sure that they're not the evil beings everyone thinks they are. Do you understand?_ "

"Yeah I think so," the boy replied.

Yubel had to give it to the kid, he was a quick learner at the very least. Jaden wasn't one to turn away any duel spirit, "evil" or not. Still, even Yubel had to doubt herself in helping him make this deck. It was a powerful deck, but would Jaden be able to handle the volitile creatures he summoned? Even if they did realize he was the King of Gentle Darkness, that didn't mean they'd immediately give him their loyalty. It would probably be a long and hard road, but she was fairly confident that he could pull it off.

If anyone could, it was Jaden Yuki.

* * *

Jaden had won some silly contest, which he was excited about. Despite wanting to be excited too, she couldn't. Yubel had overheard his parents talking about sending her card into space in the rocket along with the other cards that Jaden had basically helped to create. She didn't want to be sent up there to find out how long she'd have to wait to see him again, or what it was going to end up doing to her. They had been less persistent about it, but she could tell they were planning something. Maybe they planned to sneak her card away to Kaiba Corp when their son wasn't looking and sent an explanation. She wasn't sure what would happen then, so she needed to prevent it. They knew about Jaden's two decks though, so it wouldn't be easy.

" _Jaden,_ " she said. " _I need you to hide my deck for a while. More importantly I need you to hide me._ " The boy immediately stopped and turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked. "Why?" She sighed.

" _Your parents want to get rid of me,_ " she explained. " _So we need them to think you got rid of the deck. No one can know you've got it anymore, okay?_ "

"Why would they want to get rid of you?" Jaden gasped in horror.

" _Remember those duels we had when you were younger?_ " she asked the still rather innocent boy, raising a brow at him. " _The one that put several of your classmates into comas?_ "

"Oh."

The reply was simple, but it sounded pained too. It almost broke Yubel's heart to hear it, but she knew it was for the best. She didn't want to get sent to space where she might not even come back down, so she needed Jaden to be ready to do this too. This way at least they wouldn't be separated for too long. She carefully instructed Jaden to place her deck in a box in the park, and then to take it to the park. Then, once he was there, he had her bury the box in a place where no one would think to look for a child's deck. Once she was buried away she turned her attention instead to carefully honing her own powers again. She'd lost a lot stuck in that prison.

But now that she knew that Jaden would come back, she wasn't going to be lost in her own darkness. This time she was going to be useful. The hardest part would be being patient.

* * *

 **So there's the prologue. I know, it skips all over the place but I did it in an attempt to highlight Jaden's earlier life a little bit before the story actually starts. That way I will have less to explain as things start kicking off. Hope no one minds too much. And yeah, since Yubel doesn't get sent to space in this one, she doesn't really develop the "overly attached psychotic girlfriend" personality. She actually cares for Jaden, which is going to change quite a few things. One of those things being the fact I'm going to actually resolve the war with the Light of Destruction and she's not a villain. Since she wasn't sent to space she also can't actually possess people, but she can eventually make duel monsters real in duels again.**

* * *

 **The next time we see Jaden, he's going to be getting ready to go to Duel Academy. So its a quite a long time she's been buried in the ground. Also, as I said, Jaden does use two decks. One is an Evil Hero deck and the other is a Yubel deck. Both of those will be used in the story, but the Yubel deck won't be pulled out that often. Not that this doesn't mean that Yubel and other various spirits will be making appearances throughout the story to bug and/or talk to Jaden. That'll be fun.**

* * *

 **Also, if you're wondering why Jaden has Yubel's eyes in the picture I chose for the cover. That's because they will be fused together into one being eventually. That's going to be far down the road though, and it involves Super Polymerization, but not in the way you probably think. It has to do with some OC main villains that are going to make the whole Dark World Arc bad because you know, Jaden can't really be possessed by Haou since he's aware that the power of the Supreme King exists and knows how to control it.**

* * *

 **But no more spoilers for you guys. If the story or premise looks interesting you're going to have to read it when we actually get there. Which will probably take a while because as you can see by the update dates on most of my other stories, I'm terrible at updating regularly.**


	2. Important Please Read

Sorry guys, this isn't an update. Unfortunately I am having some serious problems with my computer and so if I update, it will most likely be through Google docs, then the copy paste method. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up on any of these stories! I'm currently working on updates on most of these. However my computer's battery no longer works and won't charge, even when plugged into another computer of the same model. My laptop itself also has half of the screen snapped off and barely connected, as well as the part where the charger plugs in is also broken and I can't plug in a charger anyway.

I'm saving up for a new laptop so that I can quickly get back to work, but it's going to take a while. I will be working on updates through Google docs as fast as possible, but there's no telling when I'll actually get that done. Thanks for your patience and continued support!

godsofancientpast


End file.
